


Back For You

by phoenixseths



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixseths/pseuds/phoenixseths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Seth's birthday, and he gets an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back For You

**Author's Note:**

> this is something i came up with for seth's birthday, even though it's not very nice. but enjoy and happy birthday seth! <3

Seth walked backstage, Smackdown finally ended. He ignored everyone and made his way to his private locker room, taking a quick shower and getting dressed.

He knew this was how the day would go, but he still felt forgotten. It was only his birthday, nobody his age really cared about their birthday. But he felt empty without Dean and Roman, although he would never admit it. They were there to make his birthday the least big relevant, but he did always enjoy it with them. As he was packing up some last minute things, somebody knocked on the door.

“Come in!” Seth yelled out, thinking it was probably J&J security needing something.

“You’re not spending your birthday in a hotel room, are you?” Seth turned around quickly to see Dean Ambrose standing in the doorway, dressed in jeans, boots, and a white t shirt with a leather jacket.

“What do you want, Ambrose?” Seth rolled his eyes, annoyed at his presence. He really didn’t have time for any of his bullshit, especially not today.

“The Authority didn’t throw a big party for you, Seth? I thought they would’ve given you a huge party and drowned you in champagne for the golden boy.”

“I don’t need your mockery! Get out or I’ll call security!” Seth closed his eyes tightly, Dean clearly hitting a nerve.

Nobody in the Authority even remembered his birthday. The first thing Kane said to him when he arrived to the arena was the agenda for Smackdown later. Seth knew they didn’t give a damn about him, they only wanted him so they could take out Dean and Roman, he just happened to become champion along the way.

“Why are you still with them, Seth? You know they don’t give a damn about you, but all the money blinded you, huh? Blinded you so you didn’t care whoever you’d hurt or lose to get it.” Seth turned around, his back to Dean once again. He clenched his fists together, knowing every thing Dean was saying was true.

“We could’ve made it together, Seth, me, you, and Roman. You _have_ people who truly love and care about you, but you threw it away for what? A raise and a belt? I could easily buy a belt on my own! I don’t need money either, I lived without it the first twenty years of my life, I sure as hell could handle another twenty. As long as I had the ones I loved by my side, nothing else would matter.” Dean ranted, Seth surprised by his words.

“But you made you bed already, you just have to lay in it.” Seth heard something hit the ground, him turning around to see his old Shield mask. “Happy birthday Seth.” Dean then walked out the room, his clunky boots being heard down the hall, leaving Seth alone to stare at the mask.


End file.
